custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Eternal Game
Which is better? The Eternal Game The Championship of Death Survival of the Fittest FuSoTech World Survival The Glory Wars Awesome! Really really really really really really (a few more days now) really really awesome. Review This is such an awesomelly epic story! Plenty of blood-curling violence, death, and chaotic destruction. This survival of the fittest contest is bound to make you beg for more with it's well-timed cliffhangers and its ongoing body count. However, you can't help but feel that behind everything occurring in "the game," something far more sinister is being planned, and its not just the contestants schemes of trying to kill each other off that's the complication, but rather, it seems like someone, or something, is manipulating everyone trapped in this game. Can't wait to see more! Encore! --Chicken Bond 01:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) things Very suspenseful ending to chapter 13, nice. And, for future reference, Zaeron would be VERY p*ssed off at Onika being dead. Just so you know. Odst grievous 00:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Review It's getting more epic...the end is coming...I'll miss it. Jareroden97 17:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Totally...Epic... Man, I love this story. It's one of my favorite stories on the site (TLC and The Jareroden Saga are epic too). Keep writing...It's epic all the way. Yeah wOOt Yeah, Tabaris and Orthodax are in the house! Review Awesome! Plenty of tough MOCs, lots of action and death, everything you could ask for in a fight to the death! ''------Baterra1202'' Epic! Great ending! Is there gonna' be a sequel? If so I'm sooo going to enter. Jareroden97 01:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Simply Amazing The Eternal Game was just AWESOME! Fights, deaths, and way more. Near the end, I did expect Fairon to win, but definitely not in the way he did. And the entire thing ends with the beginning of another story. I wasn't really a fan of the story at first, but then I grew to really like it. Just an amazing story. Enough said. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Official NRC Review Where to begin? Shardak and Blast have been transported to a strange world. A world where the darkness has conquered at last, and the rebellion is forever crushed. A world where the survivors of the resistance are forced to fight to the death in a terrible arena, where there can only be one victor... Now, first of all, the whole concept of fighting to the death in an arena is not a new idea. There have been several stories on this wiki written prior to this with the same concept, and this idea wasn't even made here — it's based off of an idea from a book, the name of which I cannot recall. But of all the fight to the death stories here, this one is arguably the best, for the reasons presented below. This story is not for the faint-hearted. The whole concept is quite dark, but the fast-paced, complex, dark way Varkanax tells it here makes it even better. Without an excess of brutal violence and gore, he manages to tell the story in a compelling fashion, fixating upon numerous characters as they are forced to battle, but, unlike with other fight to the death stories (which are crudely written and are solely fixated on beings killing one another, without focusing on the morality of their actions) it has a core of true emotion as friends are forced to betray friends, or sacrifice themselves for others so they can continue on. And as if that weren't enough, as the story progresses, we learn that the darkness is deeper than we think; there is a genuine mystery behind the events in the arena.... The only major problem with the story is the massive cast of characters. There are about a hundred of them, and it's impossible to keep track of them all. Some of them just disappear, killed in battles we cannot see; others are simply killed off as soon as humanly possible to leave room for the more important ones. Also, because there are so many characters and because of the (otherwise excellent) fast-paced way the story is written, there's little room for character development, with only some of the main characters (i.e., Nightwatcher, Fairon, and Blast) shown fully. But despite the flaws, the story is otherwise well-rounded. The tension continues building until the very end, the pace is quick but not overly sped up, and the plot maintains a nice, recognizable, even pace throughout. It's no wonder this won Featured Story. Oh, and did I mention there's a cliffhanger ending? It makes way for the sequel, The Shadows Coil, which will be epic if it's even half as good as this story. My final decision? Out of all the stories here, this is arguably one of the best, though there is still a little room for improvement, albeit a very little room. I cannot wait for the sequel... Rating: A- [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Epic. A milestone in the evolution of Fight-to-the-Death stories. This story is really, really well written. As several people have stated, the plot is more than just Bionicle characters running around killing each other. It's actually a story, and a good one, too. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']]